Erros e Acertos
by Miss Delilah
Summary: Lílian percebe o erro que cometeu ao deixar Tiago Potter entrar na sua vida e erra novamente ao tentar afastá-lo. [TL] {ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR! NÃO PERCAM E COMENTEM!}
1. Beijo Roubado

**Erros e Acertos**

**Faith Slytherin**

**Notas da Autora: **A história é toda feita através dos bilhetinhos passados entre os alunos de Hogwarts, pode parecer uma idéia idiota, mas eu acho que vai ficar legal. Então, não me culpem. Todos os capítulos vão ter partes em primeira pessoa e terceira, sem os bilhetinhos também, porque tem vezes que fica bem difícil fazer isso.

**Resumo: **Lílian percebe o erro que cometeu ao deixar Tiago Potter entrar na sua vida e erra novamente ao tentar afasta-lo.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, blábláblá, etc.

**1º Capítulo: _Beijo Roubado _**

Aula de Feitiços 

_**15 de Outubro, 11:07**_

_**Tiago, Sirius e Remo**_

Tiago – _Vocês vão ter que me adorar quando eu falar o que eu fiz antes de vir pra cá._

Sirius – _Não tenha tanta certeza, Tiaguito. Deixe-me ver, você derrotou Dumbledore com sua força magnífica?_

Remo – _Dumbledore é o nosso diretor e até o Você-Sabe-Quem tem medo dele, então, abaixa a bola._

Tiago – _É muito mais impressionante que isso._

Sirius – _Depois eu que tenho que abaixar a bola..._

Remo – _Cala a boca, Sirius e deixa ele falar._

Tiago – _Valeu, Remo. Que rufem os tambores!_

_Eu beijei Lílian Evans._

Remo – _Peraí, acho que o papel está manchado, você beijou QUEM?_

Tiago – _Muito engraçadinho, mas, sim,_ **_eu beijei Lílian Evans._**

Sirius – _Aê, mais uma na sua lista, Tiago. Foi difícil dessa vez._

Tiago – _Só tem um pequeno problema..._

Lílian e Rachel 

Lílian – **_TIAGO POTTER VAI SER BRUTALMENTE ASSASSINADO E CASTRADO HOJE À NOITE!_**

Rachel – _O que ele fez dessa vez, Lily? Te convidou para um encontro?_

Lílian – _Não seja irônica, isso já é normal. **FOI MIL VEZES PIOR!**_

Rachel – _Por Merlin! Ele te estuprou?_

Lílian – _Rachel, não viaja. Mas bem que eu posso processa-lo por assédio sexual. **ELE ME BEIJOU A FORÇA!**_

Rachel – _OK, ele se superou dessa vez. Como foi?_

Lílian – _Não quero me lembrar da cena._

Rachel – _Faça isso ou eu jogo uma imperius em você e alguém vai ter um encontro com o Potter._

Lílian – _Parece que alguém está na TPM, credo._

Rachel – _Não enrola, Lily._

Lílian – _Certo, certo. Bem, eu estava no Salão Comunal sozinha, era hora do café da manhã e você tinha ido na frente. Lembra?_

_Aí eu ouvi alguém descendo a escada, fui olhar e era o Potter. Quando eu vi que era ele, eu saí e comecei a vir pro Salão, você sabe como eu me sinto sobre ficar em uma sala sozinha com ele. O problema é que ele veio atrás de mim e me perguntou:_

"_Qual o problema, Lily? Não acho que ia resistir se ficasse e iria me beijar loucamente?"_

"_Não se iluda, Potter, eu saí porque estava com medo que se ficasse mais um segundo com você iria ser expulsa por matar um aluno."_

"_Só se for de paixão, meu lírio."_

_Eu revirei os olhos e ele me puxou pelo braço, acho que ele não viu eu revirar os olhos e achou que o sentimento era mútuo, o problema é que ele começou **a me beijar.** Foi muito nojento."_

Rachel – _Tem certeza? Porque eu já o beijei, e acho que o beijo dele é muito bom._

Lílian – _Ainda não sei como você conseguiu o beijar por livre e espontânea vontade._

Rachel – _Beleza, querida. Até você admite que ele é bonito._

Lílian – _Mas como você não consegue reparar no caráter dele? Ele é tão egocêntrico, metido, idiota._

Rachel – _Isso eu já entendi, Lily, você me lembra disso todo o dia. Mas quando pessoas se beijam, elas ficam caladas, a língua não exerce duas funções ao mesmo tempo._

Lílian – _Nem me lembre._

_**Tiago, Sirius e Remo**_

Remo – _Você é muito legal, amigão, mas vai morrer sozinho._

Sirius – _Tenho que concordar com o Aluado, eu já percebi que a Evans está passando bilhetinhos com a amiga bonitinha dela e ela não parece estar gostando do que está escrevendo, aliás, ela parece estar com raiva._

Tiago – _É sério? Porque eu beijei bem, eu acho._

Remo – _Acho que a Evans não se sentiria confortável em beijar alguém que ela não está afim._

Sirius – _Ih, você cutucou a ferida do Tiaguito._

Tiago – _Hei, a Lily está afim de mim. Ela só não percebeu isso ainda, mas eu tenho certeza que eu vou fazer ela perceber. **E eu não sou Tiaguito.**_

Sirius – _Calma aí, maninho, você está muito irritado._

Remo – _Acho melhor não você não falar com a Evans hoje, Pontas, para o seu próprio bem._

Sirius – _Pára tudo, o sinal vai tocar._

_**Tarde vaga**_

_**15 de Outubro, 12:47**_

_**Rachel e Lílian**_

Lílian andava pelos jardins acompanhada por Rachel, que não parava de fazer perguntas sobre o que ela faria agora com o Potter.

"_Nada, Rach."_ – repetia pela décima sexta vez – _"Vou simplesmente ignora-lo como sempre."_

- Você nunca ignora ele, Lily.

- Claro que eu ignoro.

- Nunca vi você o ignorar.

- Eu faço isso o tempo todo. – disse ficando irritada.

- Certo, certo.

Rachel estava enganada, ela sempre o ignorava. Ele vinha falar com ela e Lílian o ignorava, certo?

- Ta bom, eu nunca o ignoro. Mas ele me irrita demais para ser ignorado, sempre me pedindo para sair com ele. E se achando o gostoso.

- Então, você me acha gostoso? – disse um garoto, chegando por trás das duas e passando a mão envolta da cintura de Lílian.

- Movimento errado, Tiago. – disse Rachel, rindo ao ver Lílian começar a ficar vermelha e fechar os olhos, respirar fundo duas vezes e tirar a mão de Potter da sua cintura.

- O que foi, meu lírio?

Dois segundos depois Tiago estava no chão com uma marca de punho vermelho no seu rosto.

- Nunca mais me toque, Potter. – disse Lílian, bufando de raiva e puxando Rachel pelo braço com força.

Quando já estavam em uma distância segura, segundo Lily, ela virou para a amiga e começou a falar muito rápido, fazendo a amiga só pegar algumas partes.

"_Aquele idiota do Potter... Não acredito que ele ia me beijar de novo... As futuras gerações da família Potter... E o pior é que eu gostei do beijo dele..."_

- VOCÊ O QUE? – gritou Rachel e Lílian pulou de susto pelo grito dela e segundos depois percebeu o que falou e colocou as duas mãos na boca.

- Nada. – virou o rosto e continuou andando.

- Nem pense em fugir, mocinha. Eu ouvi o que você disse. Isso é um milagre! Você quer beijar ele de novo? Você admitiu que ele beija bem, nossa, é o apocalipse!

- Pára, Rach. Eu já estou me amaldiçoando o bastante. – resmungou Lily, se sentando na grama e puxando as pernas para si.

- Hei, relaxa, menina. Se você gostou do beijo, você deveria ter falado com ele logo.

- Pra que? Pra ele se achar o deus do mundo mágico? Pra eu ser só mais uma na lista dele? Nunca, o Potter nunca vai me ter, Rachel. Escreve o que eu estou dizendo.

_**Os Marotos**_

Tiago massageava o rosto, fazendo caretas de vez em quando. Sirius não parava de rir da cara do amigo. Lupin lia e mordia as bochechas para não rir. Pedro arrancava a grama do chão.

- Eu disse que você ia morrer sozinho, Pontas. – Lupin disse tirando os olhos do livro quando Tiago gemeu de dor ao passar a mão no rosto de novo.

- Quem mandou se apaixonar por uma garota que tem um soco de direita mais forte que eu já vi nessa escola?

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas. Eu sei que ela me ama.

- Num universo paralelo que o Você-Sabe-Quem usa rosa e faz balé. – disse Sirius, irônico.

Tiago encarou Sirius com um olhar assassino e com um floreio da varinha, fez a mancha roxa que estava se formando desaparecer.

- Droga, ainda dói quando aperta. – o garoto massageava o rosto novamente, enquanto conjurava uma pomada para passar no machucado.

- Ainda 'tá doendo muito? – perguntou Pedro, tirando os olhos da grama pela primeira vez.

- O que você acha?

- Ih, alguém tá bravinho. – disse Sirius, sarcástico.

- Você também estaria se levasse o soco, quer tentar? – Pontas levantou o punho em direção do moreno.

- Hei, hei, hei. Calma, veadinho. Calma.

- É cervo, seu vira-lata.

Sirius latiu fazendo Remo e Pedro rir, Tiago fechar a cara e apoiar a cabeça na árvore atrás dele.

- Acho que dessa vez, o nosso Tiaguito se apaixonou mesmo. Ele até está pensando.

Pontas olhou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha:

- Eu ouvi isso, vira-lata.


	2. Prova de Amor

**Erros e Acertos**

**Faith Slytherin**

**Notas da Autora: **A história é toda feita através dos bilhetinhos passados entre os alunos de Hogwarts, pode parecer uma idéia idiota, mas eu acho que vai ficar legal. Então, não me culpem. Todos os capítulos vão ter partes em primeira pessoa e terceira, sem os bilhetinhos também, porque tem vezes que fica bem difícil fazer isso.

- Gente, valeu pelas reviews! Adoro quando isso acontece! Se vocês acharem algum erro ou tem alguma crítica, também podem mandar. Eu estou acostumada com isso já que muita gente já teve que me agüentar quando cada parágrafo meu era uma linha.

- Bem, a história já está pronta, eu estou postando aos poucos, quando eu tenho tempo, então, acho que não deve demorar muito, no total são cinco capítulos. É pouquinho, mas eu acho que eu sempre enrolo demais quando eu começo com eles se odiando demais.

- E ninguém lê isso mesmo, então, vamos para a fic.

**Resumo: **Lílian percebe o erro que cometeu ao deixar Tiago Potter entrar na sua vida e erra novamente ao tentar afasta-lo.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, blábláblá, etc.

**2º Capítulo: _Prova de Amor_**

Aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas 

_**16 de Outubro, 15:38**_

Lílian e Rachel 

Lílian – _Eu quero morrer._

Rachel – _O que foi? Por favor, não faça isso agora, a próxima aula é História da Magia e sem essas anotações eu não passo de ano._

Lílian – _Interesseira. Sério, eu acho que eu vou pirar._

Rachel – _Responde logo, o que foi?_

Lílian – _Eu não consigo parar de pensar naquele maldito beijo que o Potter me deu._

Rachel – _Hm, alguém está se apaixonando!_

Lílian – _Não, o problema é que ele beija bem. Nem o Gabriel beija assim._

Rachel – _Nossa, você ainda se lembra do Gabriel? Faz tanto tempo que vocês terminaram. Bem, eu te disse que o Tiago beija bem, mas precisava ter socado o rosto dele?_

Lílian – _Se eu demonstrar que eu gostei do beijo ele vai se achar o deus do mundo, pra variar._

Rachel – _Mas você gostaria que ele te beijasse de novo?_

Lílian – _Não sei, Rach. Você sabe que eu sou muito ligada a personalidade da pessoa, e a dele é tão... Arrogante._

Rachel – _Então peça pra ele mudar, se ele é apaixonado por você como ele fala, ele com certeza vai fazer tudo para te ter. É também como se fosse uma prova de amor, porque nem o Lupin, que é super quieto e amigo dele conseguiu o mudar._

Lílian – _Mas se eu for falar com ele sobre isso, ele vai perceber que eu gostei do beijo dele. **E eu não quero que isso aconteça.**_

Rachel – _Comece com umas indiretas, tipo da próxima vez que ele pedir pra sair com você, você fala 'Só se você provar que me ama e mudar.' Ou algo assim._

Lílian – _E se ele não fazer nada, e eu ficar totalmente decepcionada?_

Rachel - _Bem, desde que você não se apaixone por ele, vale correr o risco._

Lílian – _Certo, vou tentar. Mas eu juro que o mato se ele me decepcionar._

Rachel – _Hei, essa letra não é do Potter?_

Tiago e Lílian 

Tiago – _Tô vendo que você e a sua amiguinha estão escrevendo bastante, sobre mim?_

Lílian – _Não se iluda, Potter._

Tiago – _Nunca, eu sei que você me ama, meu lírio._

Lílian – _Em seus sonhos, Potter._

Tiago – _Bem, só para não quebrar o cotidiano, quer sair comigo?_

Lílian e Rachel 

Lílian – _Ele me chamou pra sair, e agora?_

Rachel – _Escreve o que eu falei._

Lílian – _Mas e se ele não quiser?_

Rachel – _Até parece! Você nem está apaixonada por ele, tenta!_

Tiago e Lílian 

Lílian – _Tiago Potter, agradeça a Rachel depois porque ela me convenceu a te dar uma chance;_

Tiago – **_VOCÊ VAI SAIR COMIGO?_**

Lílian – _Não tão rápido, você terá que cumprir com algumas condições._

Tiago – _Faço **tudo** por você, Lily!_

Lílian – _Você terá que ser menos bagunceiro. Tentar não provocar o Snape e azará-lo toda vez que o vê._

Tiago – _Ele também provoca._

Lílian – _E você dá corda. Tá, segunda é para parar de ser tão metido._

Tiago – _METIDO?_

Lílian – _Você se acha o rei só porque é bonito e popular, Potter._

Tiago – _Então, você me acha bonito?_

Lílian – _Isso não vem ao caso, Potter._

Tiago – _OK, eu vou fazer isso. Vou amadurecer e blábláblá. Mas só porque você está me pedindo._

Lílian – _Então, Potter considere-se em fase de observação para sair com Lílian Evans. Orgulhoso?_

Tiago – _Se você me der um beijo, eu vou ficar._

Lílian – _Espere sentado. Tchau._

Lílian e Rachel 

Lílian – _Pronto, escrevi. Ele está em fase de observação agora._

Rachel – _Lily! __Estou tão orgulhosa de você!_

Lílian – _É, que saco. Não acredito que dei uma chance pro Potter por causa de um beijo, desde quando eu sou assim?_

Rachel – _Desde que Potter te beijou._

Lílian – _Minha vontade suicida voltou. Vou no banheiro me matar rapidinho, ok?_

Intervalo entre as aulas de DCTA e Poções - Masmorras 

_**16 de Outubro, 16:02**_

Lílian conversava com Rachel sobre a chance que dera ao Potter, embora Lílian não parasse de dizer que queria se suicidar. Ela viu Potter contar sobre a segunda chance para os Marotos e ela quase teve uma recaída na hora.

- Hei, Potter! Pronto para perder a Copa das Casas esse ano? – todos ouviram as vozes de Malfoy ecoar pelos corredores das masmorras.

- Não, a Grifinória é melhor que a Sonserina. E tenho certeza que iremos ganhar. – Potter respondeu, sem nem olhar para trás, enquanto Black já pegava a varinha. Isso fez Lílian se interessar e prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo ali perto.

Malfoy não parou de insultar a Grifinória, enquanto Potter nem ligava para ele. E no final, quando Lílian pensou que ele iria se descontrolar, ele somente disse:

- Malfoy, sua opinião não vale nada. Portanto, com licença, tenho coisas melhores para fazer.

Tiago passou ao seu lado enquanto ia para dentro da sala que estava sendo aberta, e lançou um olhar como se perguntasse 'E aí? Como fui?'. Ela sorriu, fazendo-o comemorar silenciosamente e passar o resto da aula todo sorrindo.

_**Lílian e Rachel**_

Rachel – _Eu não acredito no que eu vi... **VOCÊ SORRIU PARA O POTTER!**_

Lílian – _Você realmente quer que eu me mate, não é?_

Rachel – _Por que você sorriu para ele? Não me diga que você está se apaixonando depois desse tempo todo de ódio!_

Lílian – _Bem, você sabe que eu dei uma segunda chance para ele, pois bem, ele está tentando provar que me ama, mudando. Como você disse._

Rachel – _Olha lá, bilhetinho do Potter vindo na sua direção._

Tiago e Lílian 

Tiago – _Eu me saí bem para a primeira vez?_

Lílian – _Tenho que admitir que você me impressionou, Potter._

Tiago – _Você pode começar a, pelo menos, me chamar de Tiago? Como recompensa pela primeira prova._

Lílian – _OK, mas só porque você mereceu, Tiago._

Tiago – _Você não vai se arrepender, meu lírio._

Lílian e Rachel 

Rachel – _O que ele queria?_

Lílian – _Saber como ele se saiu para a primeira vez._

Rachel – _E..._

Lílian – _E me pediu pra começar a chamá-lo de Tiago. E eu aceitei._

Rachel – _É o apocalipse._

Lílian – _Ele mereceu. O que eu posso fazer?_

Rachel – _Você mudou..._

Lílian – _Alguém me mate, por favor!_

Rachel – _Cala a boca e faz o poção, o professor está quase percebendo._

Os Marotos 

Pedro – _Então, você vai começar a sair com a Evans?_

Tiago – _Ainda não, ela veio com um papo de provar o meu amor por ela. Por isso que eu não dei papo para o Malfoy._

Sirius – **_AMOR?_**

Tiago – _É, eu já disse que eu amo a Lílian, vocês que não acreditaram._

Remo – _Eu acreditei._

Sirius – _É impossível. Marotos deveriam só brincar, Pontas. Você está manchando o nome dos Marotos. Não pode esperar mais um pouco?_

Tiago – _Não, Almofadinhas. Afinal, Marotos também amam._

Pedro – _Assim também dá vontade de me apaixonar._

Remo – _Comentário gay, Rabicho._

Sirius – _Ele tá se revelando._

Tiago – _Hei, quando o assunto de repente sai de mim e foi parar na sexualidade do Rabicho?_

Pedro – _Eu sou mais interessante._

Remo – _Parem tudo, o professor percebeu._


	3. Primeiro Erro

**Erros e Acertos**

**Faith Slytherin**

**Notas da Autora: **A história é toda feita através dos bilhetinhos passados entre os alunos de Hogwarts, pode parecer uma idéia idiota, mas eu acho que vai ficar legal. Então, não me culpem. Todos os capítulos vão ter partes em primeira pessoa e terceira, sem os bilhetinhos também, porque tem vezes que fica bem difícil fazer isso.

**Resumo: **Lílian percebe o erro que cometeu ao deixar Tiago Potter entrar na sua vida e erra novamente ao tentar afastá-lo.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, blábláblá, etc.

**3º Capítulo: _Primeiro Erro_**

Aula de Feitiços 

_**21 de Outubro, 9:24**_

Lílian e Rachel 

Rachel – _Tem certeza que você está bem?_

Lílian – _Claro, eu já deveria esperar isso. Afinal, é o Potter._

Rachel – _Foi culpa minha também, eu que dei essa idéia estúpida de deixar o Tiago entrar na sua vida._

Lílian – _Que nada, eu não te culpo. Eu também caí por tempo demais na do Potter. Quase uma semana._

Rachel – _Até eu cheguei a pensar que ele realmente estava levando isso a sério._

Lílian – _Aposto que ele continuou provocando todos quando eu não estava por perto. **AQUELE IDIOTA!**_

Rachel – _Não rasgue o papel, Lily, está vindo um bilhete **dele** para você._

Tiago e Lílian 

Tiago – _Lílian, desculpa, mas ele estava te xingando, eu não consegui me controlar._

Lílian – _Eu já esperava isso de você, Potter. Acho que você não está mais em fase de observação._

Tiago – _Mas eu estava de defendendo, Lily!_

Lílian – _Eu não preciso que me defendam, e eu não sou Lily para você. Coloquei um feitiço no bilhete e vou fazer com todos que você mandar. Assim que você ler ele vai se transformar em cinzas._

Lílian e Rachel 

Lílian – _Ele ainda queria outra chance._

Rachel – _Você vai dar?_

Lílian – _Claro que não, eu tenho motivos o suficiente para não olha-lo na cara nunca mais._

Rachel – _Você que sabe, Lily. Outro bilhete._

Tiago e Lílian 

Tiago – _Por favor, Lily, me perdoa!!!_

Lílian – _Me esquece, Potter._

Tiago e Sirius 

Tiago – _Ela está muito brava comigo, acho que ela nunca vai me perdoar._

Sirius – _Você disse para ela que você a estava defendendo?_

Tiago – _Claro, mas ela disse que consegue se defender sozinha._

Sirius – _Que garota ingrata! Você deveria desistir dela, Pontas. Você consegue algumas que não estão na minha._

Tiago – _Eu já tentei isso, Sr. Convencido._

Profº Flitwick – **_Da próxima vez que os dois passarem mais um bilhetinho, estarão em detenção por duas semanas._**

Mais cedo no café da manhã – Flashback de Tiago Potter 

_**21 de Outubro, 8:23.**_

Tiago entrava no Salão Principal, já meio atrasado. Passou o olhar por toda a mesa da grifinória, mas não viu Lílian, resolveu ir se sentar com os outros Marotos.

Passando ao lado da mesa da Sonserina, pode ouviu Malfoy dizer:

- Hei, Potter! Onde está a sua namoradinha sangue-ruim? Eu percebi que você anda ficando covarde depois que pegou ela. O Potterzinho está apaixonado?

- Nada que é do seu interesse, Malfoy. – ele disse se sentando.

- A sangue-ruim te drogou, então, Potter? Ela deveria ser expulsa de Hogwarts, além de trazer os seus germes de sangue-ruim ainda traz drogas trouxas.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – ele disse, apertando a varinha dentro da capa do uniforme.

- O que é? Está com medinho daquela sangue-ruim fedorenta chegar aqui e ver você me azarando?

Tiago se levantou, apontando a varinha para Malfoy e jogando a primeira azaração que veio na sua cabeça, fazendo o loiro ficar cheio de bolinhas rosas pelo corpo e o cabelo dourado ficar colorido e espetado.

Foi nesse momento que Lílian entrou no Salão Principal. Tiago com a varinha apontada para Malfoy, que estava azarado e todos parados olhando a cena, nem os professores se mexiam.

- Eu nunca deveria ter te dado uma segunda chance, não é, Potter? – disse Lílian em voz alta e saindo do Salão Principal, fazendo o moreno sair correndo na sua direção.

Intervalo entre Feitiços e Herbologia 

_**21 de Outubro, 10:58**_

Lílian andava para trás das estufas, tentando fugir dos Marotos que a estavam perseguindo desde que saíra da sala de Feitiços para a de Herbologia.

Além de não conseguir cumprir com o prometido de tentar mudar por ela, ainda ficava a perseguindo o tempo todo.

- Srta. Evans? – ouviu a voz da professora vinda da estufa – Pare de se esconder, querida, e venha. A aula já vai começar.

Ela entrou na sala e todas as cadeiras estavam posicionadas em trios, e todas estavam cheias menos a de Potter e Black. Viu Rachel do outro lado da sala pedir desculpas com o olhar e Lílian confirmou com a cabeça, suspirando e indo se sentar no meio deles.

_**Tiago, Lílian e Sirius**_

Tiago – _Ah, Lily, por favor. Me perdoa!_

Lílian – _Não enche, Potter. **E eu não sou Lily para você!**_

Sirius – _Poxa, Evans, qual a dificuldade de perdoar o Tiago?_

Lílian – _Eu dei uma segunda chance pra ele, e tudo que o Potter fez foi estragar azarando o Malfoy._

Tiago – _Mas eu já te disse, Lílian, ele estava te insultando o tempo todo. Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele te chamou daquilo._

Sirius – _É verdade! Eu sou testemunha!_

Lílian – _Mas você não tem nada a ver com isso, Potter. Eu pedi para você não azarar ninguém. logo quando eu estava começando a pensar em sair com você. Apagado por Lily_

Tiago – _Eu fiz um feitiço, eu vi o que você escreveu. Só por causa de um errinho, Lily, me perdoa!_

Sirius – _Foi por pouco essa, Pontas. Vamos matar o Malfoy?_

Lílian – _**Nem tentem matar o Malfoy!** Enfeiticei o papel, vai se autodestruir assim que Black ler._

_**Remo e Sirius**_

Remo – _E aí? Como eles estão?_

Sirius – _Nada, a Evans é muito difícil de dar o braço a torcer. Ela é mais teimosa que o Pontas._

Remo – _É, eu já percebi isso. Ela tinha opiniões bem fortes e não muito boas sobre o Pontas e você._

Sirius – _No dia que eles se acertarem vai chover canivete._

Remo – _Nem brinque, Almofadinhas, quem sabe se ela resolve gostar dele?_

Sirius – _Ah, tá, nem sonhando, Aluado._

**Respostas dos Comentários: **

**Crystin-Malfoy - **Eu também sou viciada em smiles, mas nunca vi esse do lobinho! XD que lindo! Eu vou ler a sua fic assim que o meu PC parar de dar chilique. P Ele ta ficando velho...

**Ana Bya Potter - **obrigada. É muito fofo os bilhetinhos! Eu faço parecidos com o que eu mando lá na escola. Vou mandar um e-mail agora que eu estou escrevendo. Ok?

**Lilli Evans -** Vou falar o mesmo que eu disse para a Crystin, eu vou na fic assim que eu puder. Ok? Obrigada pelo comment. Sério que você está achando a fic engraçada? Eu to achando tão chata. U.u' (crise de inferioridade)

**Sarah Lupin Black -** É, saiu um Pedro assim. Eu tava tentando não fazer um Pedro que nem o de todo mundo (Que está sempre comendo demais para falar qualquer coisa). Tudo que é fic eu vejo ele assim, então nessa eu não coloquei que ele comia em nenhum capítulo. '' Vou na sua fic assim que eu puder, certo?

**Mille-Chang e Mah Lestrange -** Obrigada pelo comentário, meninas. Eu já tinha lido a fics de vocês, só que não comentei, foi mal. T-T mas eu prometo que eu vou, ok?

**GaBi PoTTeR -** Obrigada XD adoro quando dizem que a minha fic tem futuro. Me anima mesmo para escrever, já que agora eu estou numa boa fase para fic. Eu já consegui fazer três fics depois que terminei essa.

**Sandrinha Potter -** Obrigada pelo comentário. Prometo que termino a fic o mais rápido possível (lê-se: assim que o PC deixar.)

**Biba Evans -** Valeu mesmo! Eu tento mesmo escrever melhor, fico lendo que nem uma louca, comparando o modo que eu escrevo com os de outros autores, vendo o que eu faço de errado. U.u' meio neurótica, mas...

Obrigada pelos comments, gente, espero que continuem lendo a minha fic. E também quero avisar (PROPAGANDA!) da minha outra fic só que D/G, _Não Pense Em Mim _eu já estou com a continuação está pronta, daqui a pouco eu posto.

Até mais.


	4. Segundo Erro

**Erros e Acertos**

**Faith Slytherin**

**Notas da Autora: **A história é toda feita através dos bilhetinhos passados entre os alunos de Hogwarts, pode parecer uma idéia idiota, mas eu acho que vai ficar legal. Então, não me culpem. Todos os capítulos vão ter partes em primeira pessoa e terceira, sem os bilhetinhos também, porque tem vezes que fica bem difícil fazer isso.

_Gente, obrigada pelas Reviews - Estão me animando muito para escrever mais e também, estou tentando aperfeiçoar o modo de escrever._

_Desculpa a demora desse capítulo, mas as coisas andam meio agitadas já que vai começar a semana de provas e eu vou viajar amanhã às cinco da manhã (Eu não mereço isso). Espero que estejam gostando da história, porque eu adorei escreve-la e não demorou muito, foi só em um dia e meia madrugada. ¬¬ Bem, chega de falar, que ninguém lê isso mesmo._

**Resumo: **Lílian percebe o erro que cometeu ao deixar Tiago Potter entrar na sua vida e erra novamente ao tentar afastá-lo.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, blábláblá, etc.

**4º Capítulo: _Segundo Erro_**

Dormitório Feminino do Sexto Ano da Grifinória 

_**26 de Outubro, 21:34**_

Lílian se esparramou na cama de Rachel que se sentou do seu lado logo depois.

- Então, me diga, qual é a super emergência? – perguntou Rachel se deitando de bruços do lado dela.

- Bem, eu acho que eu cometi três grandes erros.

- Que seriam...? – ela estava ficando preocupada, Lílian parecia muito preocupada.

- O primeiro, você incentivou. – Rachel ficou com medo da amiga ficar brava com ela, mas ela não parecia estar. – Foi deixar o Potter se intrometer na minha vida, e sequer pensar em sair com ele.

"_O segundo, foi minha culpa. Eu deixei o Potter se afastar. Agora, ele praticamente não fala comigo, nem me pede para sair mais. Só de vez em quando que eu o pego olhando para mim, e ele vira logo o olhar."_

"_O terceiro, é que eu me deixei apaixonar por ele."_

- Isso é sério, Lily? – perguntou Rach, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Claro! Você acha que eu estaria brincando com você de fingir que gosto de Tiago Potter?

Rachel ficou constrangida e animada, porque tinha conversado com Sirius Black ia fazer alguns dias e ele disse que Potter estava totalmente arrasado desde que percebeu que não teria mais chance com a Lílian.

- Posso falar para o Potter? – perguntou Rachel já sabendo a resposta.

- O que? Não! – gritou Lílian, horrorizada com a idéia.

- Por que não, Lily?

- Depois de tudo que eu falei para ele? Eu disse que eu não queria vê-lo nunca mais! Ele nem gosta mais de mim, eu acho. Como eu vou lá e falar pra ele que eu o amo?

- Você o ama? – repetiu Rachel, tremendo de nervosismo. Para quem iria falar? Tinha que falar com o Potter, mas não queria trair a confiança de Lílian e prometeu para Black que não iria dar um pio sobre Potter para a ruiva.

- Amo. Eu só percebi quando ele se afastou, e eu não conseguia parar de sentir falta dele e de pensar nele. – disse Lily, baixinho.

- Merda!

- O que? – perguntou confusa.

- Nada. – disse, tremendo mais ainda. Já sabia, ia falar com o Black. Mas como ia se livrar da Lílian agora? Ela ia desconfiar de algo. "_Droga de vida. Por que raios eu tenho que conhecer pessoas tão teimosas?"_

- Bem, Rach, eu posso ficar uns minutos sozinha? – disse indo para sua cama e quando a amiga concordou, ela fechou a cortina. Rachel saiu correndo descendo para o Salão Comunal fazendo muito barulho, encontrou os Marotos lá embaixo sentados em um sofá em frente à lareira.

- BLACK! – deu um grito e pulou no pescoço de Sirius.

- Hei, calma. Eu sei que eu sou gostoso, mas não precisa fazer um escândalo. – disse o moreno rindo, fazendo-a bater de leve na cabeça dele.

- Vem cá, preciso falar com você a sós. – disse puxando ele para um canto do Salão Comunal pela gola, fazendo os Marotos murmurarem que a garota era louca.

- O que foi? Resolveu admitir que me ama e vai me beijar loucamente? – disse ele, marotamente.

- Não, seu depravado. – disse levantando a sobrancelha. – É sobre os nossos amiguinhos e seus futuros relacionamentos.

- Como assim? - perguntou Sirius animado, se aproximando da garota. - Ela admitiu?

- Admitiu. - ela disse sorrindo e pulando na cadeira.

- Por Merlin! - o garoto gritou e abraçou a loira na sua frente. - Ela admitiu!

- Eu sei! - respondeu a garota de volta, beijando o canto de sua boca de leve e deu um sorrisinho. - Mas, voltando. Temos que fazer um plano para eles se acertarem ainda hoje.

- Certo. - murmurou o moreno. - Eu chamo o Tiago para um passeio no jardim, dizendo que tenho alguma coisa para falar com ele, e você faz o mesmo com a Lílian. Eu pego a capa da invisibilidade dele, e nós ficamos lá, invisíveis e assistindo.

- Por que no jardim?

- É mais romântico, né? Não sabia que você era tão insensível.

- Cala a boca.

- Agora, vamos.

Ele andou até o Tiago e sussurrou uma coisa no ouvido dele, quando saíram do Salão Comunal, ela subiu as escadas e trouxe Lílian para fora do Salão dizendo que tinha uma confissão a fazer.

Sirius e Tiago já estavam no jardim, quando as garotas entraram, fazendo os dois virarem para trás, mas as garotas não os viram, quando Tiago olhou para onde Sirius estava, ele tinha sumido.

- Maldito... - murmurou quando a amiga de Lílian sumiu também e a porta do jardim foi trancada. N/A: Eu estou falando como se fosse no jardim das masmorras no jogo de Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta. É uma porta, com uma escadinha você chega no jardim que tem uma parte separada do castelo.

Ele percebeu quando Lílian se sentou do seu lado, conseguia distinguir o cheiro de canela que o cabelo dela emanava.

- Parece que nossos amigos armaram uma para a gente. - disse ela, olhando para a lua que já estava quase no alto.

- Desculpa o Sirius, ele tem idéias estúpidas de vez em quando.

- Não é tudo culpa dele, a Rachel também deve estar metida nisso.

- Que amigos nós temos. - Tiago murmurou, olhando para baixo e colocando a mão no rosto.

Lílian se virou pela primeira vez na vida para admira-lo, o cabelo negro e meio despenteado balançava com o vento frio. A pele alva e suave. Os olhos castanho-esverdeados cobertos pelos óculos grafite. E sem resistir, soltou um suspiro longo e, por mais que ela quisesse esconder, apaixonado.

- O que foi? - perguntou ele, levantou o rosto e a encarando, fazendo-a fugir do olhar dele. Ele estranhou o que Lílian fazia, ela nunca desviava do olhar dele, sempre o encarava desafiadora. E ela nunca, nunca mesmo, tinha suspirado daquela maneira na frente dele.

- Eu sei porque eles fizeram isso hoje. - ela disse com a voz falhando, Rachel a tinha convencido a falar com ele sobre isso, enquanto vinham para os jardins, mas ela não tinha falado nada sobre esse encontro armado.

- É? Por que?

Ela estalava os dedos nervosamente, enquanto eles faziam um estalo agudo e irritante.

- Lily? Ah, desculpa. _Evans._

- Lily está bom. - ela disse sorrindo, fazendo ele arregalar os olhos e ela desviar do olhar dele. - Bem, eles decidiram porque eu admiti para a Rachel que eu sinto alguma coisa por você.

- Você sente? - ele disse, sorrindo.

- Sinto...

- O que?

- Er. - ela olhou para o outro lado, corando fortemente.

- Você me ama? - ele perguntou, segurando o braço dela e a fazendo virar.

O rosto da garota estava manchado de lágrimas, os olhos estavam tão cheios de água que pareciam que tremiam nas órbitas e as sobrancelhas claras dela tremiam.

- É, Tiago Potter, eu te amo. Agora, você já pode ir contar aos seus amiguinhos como você conseguiu pegar a idiota da Evans.

- Lily, eu nunca faria isso. - ele disse segurando uma mão dela, e com a outra acariciava o rosto dela. - Porque, por mais que você odeie isso, eu também te amo.

Ela riu, colocando sua mão em cima da mão dele, e guiando-a para sua cintura, entrelaçando logo depois suas mãos no pescoço dele.

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo... - murmurou Tiago antes de beija-la.

Aula de Transfiguração 

_**27 de Outubro, 13:48**_

_**Tiago e Lílian**_

Tiago - _Eu te amo._

Lílian - _Eu também te amo, mas pare de me atrapalhar, eu estou tentando prestar atenção._

Lílian - _TIAGO! NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO!_

Tiago - _Ah, Lily, foi só um beijo. A professora nem estava olhando._

Lílian - _Mas se a professora visse? Céus, eu ia ser expulsa._

Tiago - _Você fica linda quando está brava._

Lílian - _Droga, Tiago._

_**Lílian, Rachel e Tiago**_

Rachel - _Tiago! Você está louco?_

Tiago - _Até você? Assim eu não agüento!_

Lílian - _Obrigada, Rach, por me apoiar._

Rachel - _A professora não pegou vocês por questão de segundos! Eu só queria ver vocês sendo expulsos!_

Lílian - _Eu? Eu não fiz nada!_

Tiago - _Mentirosa! Você correspondeu!_

Rachel - _Infelizmente, eu vi, você correspondeu, Lily._

Lílian - _Isso não vale..._

Tiago - _O que?_

Lílian - _Meu namorado e minha melhor amiga contra mim._

Rachel - _Namorado?_

Tiago - _**Ganhei o dia!**_

Lílian - _Cale a boca, Tiago._

Rachel - _Ele vai ficar convencido o dia todo..._

Tiago - _Antes eu era convencido, agora sou perfeito._

Lílian - _O que te faz pensar nisso?_

Tiago - _Você está aqui comigo._

Rachel - _Está ficando meloso demais para mim._

Lílian - _Na frente da Rachel não._

Lílian - _**EU JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ PARAR, TIAGO POTTER!**_


	5. Errando Para Acertar

**Erros e Acertos**

**Faith Slytherin**

**Notas da Autora: **A história é toda feita através dos bilhetinhos passados entre os alunos de Hogwarts, pode parecer uma idéia idiota, mas eu acho que vai ficar legal. Então, não me culpem. Todos os capítulos vão ter partes em primeira pessoa e terceira, sem os bilhetinhos também, porque tem vezes que fica bem difícil fazer isso.

_Aqui está para vocês, o último capítulo! Desculpem se ele não for o que vocês esperavam. E ao invés de bilhetinhos, são cartas. Quando elas começam, os Potter's já estão no esconderijo. Caso vocês se percam, já que é meio difícil, porque eu acho que está tudo explicado na fic._

_E OBRIGADÃO PELOS COMENTÁRIOS! Foi a fic que eu postei que mais teve comentários. E eu amo a história de paixão, quando eu não tenho nada para fazer e não estou com criatividade, eu vou ler Erros e Acertos e acabo com um monte de idéias na minha cabeça. Vou tentar postar outras fics que eu escrevi (Eu tenho uma pasta com 71 fics e nem postei 10 delas. Chega a ser patético. ¬¬) que eu acho que estão boas. Espero que vocês leiam as outras, tá?_

_Certo, eu tenho mania de escrever pra demais aqui, então, sintam-se a vontade de me mandar pro inferno. (Né, Mina?)_

_Beijos! _

**Resumo: **Lílian percebe o erro que cometeu ao deixar Tiago Potter entrar na sua vida e erra novamente ao tentar afastá-lo.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, blábláblá, etc.

**5º Capítulo: _Errando Para Acertar_**

Salão Comunal da Grifinória 

_**31 de Outubro, 20:16**_

Tiago Potter estava em um belo terno azul escuro, aparentemente descontraído, mas o que ninguém via é que ele estava tremendo de nervosismo.

Fazia cinco dias que ele e Lílian Evans estavam namorando, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nisso e agora, mais feliz do que nunca a esperando descer do dormitório para ir no Baile de Halloween. Lílian Evans, seu par, sua namorada e fora da Maldição Imperius.

- Pensando em mim? - sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha quando ouviu a voz dela e sentiu o característico cheiro de canela.

Virou-se rapidamente e sua boca caiu no chão. Ela estava em um lindo vestido verde-musgo, enviesado e tomara-que-caia longo, o cabelo solto, caía delicadamente na pele alva.

- Você está... Uau... - ele disse, com a voz falhando, fazendo-a corar.

- Você também.

Ele ofereceu o braço para ela, que aceitou e saíram do Salão Comunal, sob os olhares invejosos das garotas e dos garotos da Grifinória.

Hogwarts 

_**23 de Dezembro, 22:45**_

O corredor estava vazio e quase totalmente escuro, já que os archotes estavam apagados.

- Para onde você está me levando, Tiago? - disse ela rindo, enquanto ele a arrastava pelo corredor, a segurando pela mão, com um olhar infantil.

- Você já vai ver.

Eles subiram alguns andares e corredores depois eles chegaram em uma estátua que ela não sabia de quem era.

- Passe por esse corredor, três vezes, pensando no que você mais quer agora.

Ela corou e passou, na terceira vez, uma porta apareceu na frente da estátua, era grande de carvalho meio envelhecido e escuro.

- Entre aí, e depois eu entro. - ela concordou e abriu um pouco da porta, olhando para dentro e tirando rapidamente o rosto que estava totalmente corado.

- O que foi?

- Que raios de sala é essa? - perguntou ela.

- Eu a chamo de Sala Precisa, ela se transforma no que a pessoa quer ou precisa. Por que? O que tem aí dentro?

Ela estendeu os braços ao longo da porta, impedindo a passagem dele. Mas foi inútil, já que ele era mais forte que ela, abriu a porta e encontrou uma sala iluminada por algumas velas, uma mesinha móvel com champanhe e duas taças e uma grande cama com pétalas de rosas em cima.

- Lily! Não sabia que você tinha esses pensamentos maldosos. - ele disse, rindo, fazendo-a corar mais do que já estava.

- Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que te amo... - ela murmurou, o empurrando de leve para dentro do quarto e fechando a porta suavemente.

Hospital St. Mungus 

_**31 de Julho, 16:27**_

O cenário branco do hospital bruxo estava deixando Tiago a beira dos nervos, Lily tinha entrado em trabalho de parto naquela manhã, já era uma tarde nublada de Julho e Tiago andava de um lado para o outro no hospital.

Uma medibruxa o chamou, dizendo que o parto ia começar, ela tinha pedido para fazer do modo trouxa.

Ele entrou na sala, onde Lílian estava deitada, com os cabelos acaju prendendo no rosto de suor. Mas, por pior que ela achava a cena, para ele, ela estava linda.

- Tiago... - ela murmurou, enquanto fechava os olhos fortemente e mordia os lábios inferiores até ficarem esbranquiçados. Ele correu e a segurou pela mão, enquanto a medibruxa se sentava para começar o parto.

Minutos depois, um choro alto e infantil invadiu o quarto do hospital, enquanto Lílian e Tiago viram pela primeira vez seu filho.

Depois de um tempo, a enfermeira veio com o bebê limpo e devidamente tratado.

- Qual vai ser o nome dele? - perguntou Tiago enquanto observava o seu filho no seu colo.

- Que tal Harry? Eu sempre gostei desse nome... - murmurou Lílian, passando a mão pela pele alva do rosto do filho.

- Harry é perfeito. - ele sorriu e se abaixou para os dois segurarem o seu filho. - Bem-vindo ao mundo, Harry Potter.

Carta de Lílian para Rachel - Algum Lugar de Londres 

_**12 de Novembro, 9:55**_

_Querida Rachel,_

_Como você vai? E o Sirius? Espero que esteja tudo bem por aí._

_Eu, Tiago e Harry continuamos escondidos de Você-Sabe-Quem e cada dia tenho mais medo. A guerra estourou lá fora e estamos aqui, parados, impotentes, sem poder fazer nada a não ser se esconder._

_Todo ruído que ouço, viro assustada. Acho que estou mais louca do que na época dos N.I.E.Ms. Como sinto saudades daquela época, não dos exames da sensação de segurança que Hogwarts transmitia, gostaria de poder estar lá ao invés daqui, acho que nenhum lugar no mundo é mais seguro que aquela escola._

_E a Ordem? Continuam se reunindo?_

_Estou tão desesperada por informações que eu te imploro que me diga algo, desde que o Profeta Diário parou de publicar, estamos completamente cegos do que está acontecendo aí fora._

_Tiago me perguntou na outra noite quando nós iremos ter o nosso próximo filho, acho que ele está otimista demais quanto a essa guerra. Merlin que me perdoe, mas eu tenho um mau pressentimento. Mas não posso falar para Tiago porque o fiel-do-segredo é muito amigo dele, e com certeza ele iria defende-lo com todas as garras._

_Mas, voltando para assuntos mais alegres, como vai o namoro entre você e o Sirius? Ele continua o cafajeste da escola?_

_Porque se sim, pode falar, que eu saio de onde eu estiver escondida e ele vai perder todos os dentes dele!_

_Tenho que ir agora, o Harry está chorando há muito tempo e o Tiago não consegue faze-lo parar. Ele podia ter todas as garotas de Hogwarts a seus pés, mas nem consegue lidar com um bebê de quase um ano. A cena é pateticamente engraçada._

_Com saudades,_

_Lílian._

Carta de Rachel para Lílian - Casa de Rachel e Sirius 

_**13 de Novembro, 22:48**_

_Querida Lílian,_

_QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊ! Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que você me mandou uma carta que eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada que vocês morreram de fome aí na casa e ninguém soubesse._

_Não se preocupe, o Sirius está sendo muito carinhoso e ele é o melhor homem que eu namorei até hoje. Bem, nenhum deles valia a pena mesmo._

_O Tiago deveria ficar menos alegrinho, outro filho? Vocês mal tiveram o Harry e ele já está pen -_

_-_

_-_

Carta de Dumbledore para Lílian - Sede da Ordem da Fênix 

_**14 de Novembro**_

_Lílian,_

_Sinto informar, mas a srta. Rachel Wenster foi morta ontem por um comensal, vou enviar a carta que ela estava escrevendo para você no momento._

_Sirius não estava na casa na hora do assassinato._

_Lamento muito, Lílian._

_Qualquer coisa, estarei sempre aqui._

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Carta de Dumbledore para Os Potter - Algum Lugar da Europa 

_**Horário Indefinido**_

_Saiam da casa agora, fujam para um lugar seguro! Ele descobriu!_

Carta de Remo para Sirius - Casa de Remo, Londres 

_**19 de Novembro - Pouco Depois da Morte dos Potter's**_

_Sirius,_

_Não faça nenhuma besteira contra aquele rato!_

_O Dumbledore tem provas o suficiente contra ele e vai passar para o Ministério._

_Remo_

_**Godric's Hollow - Escombros do Esconderijo dos Potter**_

_**22 de Novembro**_

Um homem gigante com uma barba desgrenhada andava nervoso pelas ruínas de uma casa, recentemente construída, a marca negra pairava alguns metros acima dele, como um sinal de morte.

O choro do bebê se intensificou e ele viu que alguns metros a direita, dava para ver um pequeno bebê de aproximadamente um ano, com cabelos lisos e negros chorando de modo infantil. Pegou-o no colo, e deixou-o brincar com sua barba.

- Olá, pequeno Harry. E obrigado por salvar o mundo. - disse com uma voz estranha, uma mistura de emoção com infantilidade para falar com o bebê. Enquanto o menino de olhos verdes sacudia um pouco a cabeça deixando a amostra um raio em alto relevo extremamente vermelho na testa rosada.


End file.
